


The Warden's Notes

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Zemblanity [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Part of a Fic Series, hence the lack of tags, or all at once after the series (spoilers possibly), recommended read alongside the Zemblanity (order listed in notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: It’s only natural that the Warden would keep notes of his inmates. In order to track the mental states and happenings between the inmates, the previous Warden began monthly logs for all of his inmates, while Ten continued them after his untimely, but expected, death. However, upon the continuation of these notes, there appears to be a string of misfortune amongst all the logs. Another world-building side series to replace the character profiles. I would definitely recommend that you read these in the order I list them in! (These take the place of Character Profiles)
Relationships: None
Series: Zemblanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152509
Kudos: 1





	1. Entry 1011

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to put this way back when when I uploaded Zemblanity but ahhhhh it slipped my mind, oh well. That and this originally started as a way to avoid plagiarism, but I've gotten quite a few hits, so I decided, why not? Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: So I’ve decided to create the character profiles... but separately. Kun and Lucas have already been introduced, so I’m writing their profiles first! Next batch will come after their characters are released! But for now, here’s Kun’s! Lucas’ is coming out in a bit!
> 
> (Recommended to read Chapters One and Two prior to reading this!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

_ **[1011] Qian Kun** _

  * **Timeline** : First
  * **Crime** : Murder of the 1st Degree
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : February 17, 2019
  * **Cell** : White Room
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (Alleged)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(2/18/2019)** First impressions are important. Inmate 1011 entered his cell without retaliation, he is eating the meals we provide, overall civil. Very easy to work with, that’s good. The inmate before him was very problematic, this is a nice change of pace. Interesting how we had to use the White Room for him, though.
  2. **(3/1/2019)** Inmate 1011 displays no signs of aggression. Actually, he’s rather pleasant to talk to. He’s a very curious fellow, I’m actually rather fond of him. How could he have killed someone?
  3. **(4/2/2019)** Another inmate, 111, was admitted today. No signs of aggression between the two, but also no signs of camaraderie. Just, civility, which is both a good and bad thing, but also expected. They are strangers.
  4. **(5/5/2019)** Inmate 1011 has been observed to scratch at the walls. Surprising it took him this long to react to the White Room, usually it only takes a couple of days. I admire his resilience, it’s very telling of his character. I suppose it means he’s patient, which is a good and bad thing. Maybe I’m starting to understand why he killed someone in the first place, but at the same time I’m still surprised. Just who are you, Inmate 1011?
  5. **(6/7/2019)** Inmate 1011 has been staring at the observational camera for a week now. According to our previous records, he hasn’t slept. Dispatching in medical professionals if condition worsens. I’m worried, this can’t be safe for either him, the other inmates, or myself.
  6. **(7/8/2019)** Another admittance, 10100, Inmate 1011 shows no signs of disorder when speaking to the other inmates. It could just be an act, but I cannot rule out the possibility of it being real. Also very telling, I’m intrigued. I wish I wrote more in the previous posts.
  7. **(8/2/2019)** We’ve added a mirror into the cell.
  8. **(9/6/2019)** Inmate shattered the mirror.
  9. **(10/15/2019)** The walls have been slashed, revealing the steel piped underneath it. White Room effect should decrease. Inmate also figure out how to tear off the light fixtures, but no one from outside Sector V wants to come in and fix it.
  10. **(11/5/2019)** The council decided that Sector V should be maxed out at seven inmates, our eighth inmate killed himself, so we’ll leave it at that. It should be noted that Inmate 1011 spoke to him a number of times prior to expiration.
  11. **(12/8/2019)** White Room effect hasn’t worn off. No one from the outside wants to diagnose in person, I only have the above records to go off of, according to many its Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. This is troublesome, we were supposed to have relocated him before it got this bad, but none of the normal cells seem functional.
  12. **(1/1/2020)** Inmate 1011 is in high spirits, very different to last month, he’s conversing with the other inmates well. Possible change in his condition? However, there doesn’t seem to be any actual connection with the other inmates, it seems to be more of a Respect-Based relationship. He asked me about (Y/N). When did I ever tell him about her? I don’t remember.
  13. **(2/27/2020)** Well, the previous Warden died. So I’m the new one, talk about a big birthday present. Monthly observations? I guess Kun is fine, he tends to just sit around during free hours, though.
  14. **(3/4/2020)** Kun’s not a bad person to talk to, I can’t believe he killed someone, or even planned to at that. There’s something about him I can’t place though, but he is a good listener. He keeps asking about (Y/N), though, I guess he would know of her since her dad was the last warden, but it’s weird.
  15. **(4/2/2020)** Kun keeps telling me about what the other inmates are up to during free hours, and I know he’s telling the truth when I rewatch what happened on the cameras, but there’s got to be some underlying motive. What does he want from me?
  16. **(5/4/2020)** I think Kun knows something I don’t.
  17. **(6/22/2020)** I figured it out.




	2. Entry 10100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: Two updates in a day? Hell yeah. Can’t say when the next parts are coming out though, since those chapters aren’t out, but I hope that just these two parts keep you guys satisfied until then! I’ll see you all in my next post!
> 
> (Recommended to read Chapters One and Two prior to reading this!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

_**[10100] Huang Xuxi** _

  * **Timeline** : Second
  * **Crime** : Kidnapping, Imprisonment, and Endangerment of Human Life
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : July 7, 2019
  * **Cell** : Suspended Room
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Munchausen’s Syndrome by Proxy (Alleged)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(7/8/2019)** First day for Inmate 10100, everything is going smoothly, he’s complying nicely, thank god. I’ve heard that this one is ruthless, the detectives who brought him in warned me about his temper, but he seems like a light-hearted fellow. A good kid, I might even say. A bit of a boy scout at that, he has a lot of energy. I can see why the council chose the suspended room for him.
  2. **(8/4/2019)** He’s asking about (Y/N). How does he know about her? I swear I’ve never said anything about her to him, unless 1011 told him. I told him that she doesn’t want anything to do with Sector V, and he looked annoyed in a way. I don’t like this. I’ll have a talk about it with 1011 later, but I don’t recall ever telling him about (Y/N) either. I shouldn’t let her near the entrance anymore.
  3. **(9/2/2019)** Inmate 10100 is unresponsive, alive, but unresponsive. He’s been laying on his platform, not even going out for free hours. I don’t think I should be concerned, 1011 told me he’s been picking fights with the other inmates anyways. This is a good development, I think. The cameras don’t show him planning anything out of the ordinary.
  4. **(10/3/2019)** Inmate 10100 and inmate 101100 seem to be getting closer, interesting, actually. The duo aren’t a threat as of now, it looks like the both of them just enjoy each other’s company, makes sense, Sector V gets lonely after you’ve been in it for a while.
  5. **(11/3/2019)** We found out that it was Inmate 10100 poisoned Inmate 10110′s food a few weeks ago, we don’t even know how it happened. It’s strange because he was the one who volunteered to help figure out how to help him and, surprisingly, he did help him. Smuggled the medicine from the med bay and everything since he knew 10110 hated the med bay. Interesting.
  6. **(12/4/2019)** He is unresponsive again. He won’t participate in any of our mandated checks, but he is still eating and drinking.
  7. **(1/3/2020)** Inmate 10100 has begun to speak in his sleep, the things he’s been saying have been rather... disturbing. A lot of it has to do with (Y/N). He doesn’t even know her. How is this happening? I’ll have to apply for medical professionals to check on him, but after the incident with 10110, I don’t think anyone will want to come.
  8. **(2/27/2020)** So Xuxi’s the problem inmate I’ve been warned about. I don’t see why, he just needs some help. Kun was just telling me about Xuxi’s famed temper, but I’ve yet to see it. The previous warden wrote about some interesting things though, I’ll have to see myself.
  9. **(3/2/2020)** Xuxi’s not hard to talk to. You tell him what to do and he’ll do it. He tends to fall in my traps quite often, I’m starting to think he’s doing it on purpose just to piss me off. Next time he falls for the infinity stairs I’m leaving him to rot there.
  10. **(4/8/2020)** I’ve only seen it written here once, but today has to be another instance of Munchausen’s. Xuxi poisoned Hendery’s food this time, but the cameras didn’t pick up when it first started. I only know this because Yangyang caught him and told me. If he didn’t tell me, I would’ve figured that it was just a mistake in the kitchens since it was Xuxi who picked up the medicine for Hendery.
  11. **(5/17/2020)** Kun keeps warning me about Xuxi, he wants me to revoke Xuxi’s free hours, for some unknown reason. Obviously, I can’t do this without hard evidence, but the tension between those two only gets stronger every day.
  12. **(6/22/2020)** Xuxi keeps asking about (Y/N), but the previous warden wrote that he never told any of the inmates about her, rightfully so. There’s something going on here that I need to find out. And I can’t let (Y/N) anywhere near Sector V, it can’t be good for her. These people might actually kill her.




	3. Entry 1000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: Phew, I almost forgot about this one, I was already writing Yangyang’s when I realized I skipped an inmate AHHHH it’s okay I’m here now!
> 
> (Recommended to read Ch. 1-3 of the Main Story and Pt. 1-2 of TWN prior to this)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

**_[1000] Xiao Dejun_ **

  * **Timeline** : Third
  * **Crime** : Murder of the Second Degree
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : June 17, 2019
  * **Cell** : Steel Room --> Boiler Room
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (Alleged)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(6/18/2019)** I was instructed to place inmate 1000 into the steel room, but I have this strange feeling about doing so. The last inmate who was in here kept complaining about something, what was it again? I’ll figure it out later, I’m sure I wrote it down somewhere.
  2. **(7/2/2019)** The airlock seal in the steel room broke. The floor in the steel room gave in and I made it just in time to pull inmate 1000 out before the air would’ve been pulled out of his lungs, it was a close call. I don’t really know why I felt the will to save him, but there’s something about him that prompted me to, I’ll think about this later.
  3. **(8/1/2019)** Inmate 1000 has been relocated to the boiler room, which we somehow figured out how to repurpose into a cell, well, it wasn’t hard. All we had to do was add a blocker to the entrance, but the electrician messed up. Now non-inmates just can’t enter at all unless I disable it, what a drag.
  4. **(9/7/2019)** I overheard a conversation between inmate 1000 and inmate 1011, and I can’t help but feel slightly off-put. It wasn’t even anything serious. They were just talking about inmate 10110. I should start paying attention to 10110 more.
  5. **(10/5/2019)** I had to break up a fight between inmate 1000 and inmate 10110 again. I have no clue why those two hate each other so much, but in the next cycles of Sector V’s resets I’m going to have to find a way to keep these two far away from each other.
  6. **(11/2/2019)** According to Inmate 1000, the hate is mostly one-sided, as in it’s inmate 10110 that tends to instigate the arguments, come to think about it, inmate 10100 and 101100 tend to get into arguments with 1000 as well, but I can’t figure out what’s wrong with 1000. I’ve monitored his cameras for weeks, there’s nothing wrong with him.
  7. **(12/3/2019)** Inmate 1000 almost killed 10110. I was monitoring in my office when 10110 broke a glass bottle next to 1000. (Note to self, change supplier, glass bottles are too dangerous, metal bottles are the only other alternative that will last long enough) How 1000 reacted was... interesting. He looked shocked at first, but he grabbed the bottle away from 10110 and stabbed him with it. I got there before he could stab him for a sixth time.
  8. **(1/4/2020)** Inmate 1000 has been acting strangely around the other inmates. When he was first admitted into Sector V he was very civil with the other inmates. I understand 10110, but why the others? He’s being very suspicious of them. I monitored the cameras again, but I didn’t see anything that would’ve caused him to be like this.
  9. **(2/27/2020)** Okay, this is my third update of today... ugh, why did he have to forget to do this three weeks ago? Xiaojun’s doing fine, I guess. I also had to break up a fight between him and Yangyang, but according to Kun, it’s often they fight. But is it also often for them to pull pipes and panels off the walls to fight each other?
  10. **(3/2/2020)** Apparently, the answer is yes. I had the pleasure of talking to Sicheng about it, Xiaojun’s usually not one I worry about, as long as I keep him and Yangyang apart, it’s fine.
  11. **(4/5/2020)** Two things happened today. Xiaojun found a way to deplete the oxygen supply in Sector V. Then Hendery almost strangled him to death. Luckily, we figured out how to restore the oxygen supplies, but to do that we had to take from outside the Sector, this isn’t going to be easy to explain to the council...
  12. **(5/3/2020)** I was talking to Kun earlier and he was telling me something about how Xiaojun’s been more reserved lately, so I stayed over during free hours and went through his cell. I found a few notes about the other inmates that he had taken, and they’re very insightful. Especially with how often (Y/N) was mentioned in them.
  13. **(6/22/2020)** I have reason to suspect that Xiaojun is planning something big, but I can’t find enough evidence to put everything together yet, I might need to ask for help from another one of the inmates, looks like I have more late nights coming.




	4. Entry 10110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: Our favorite klepto ❤️
> 
> (Recommended to read Ch. 1-4 of the Main Story and Pt. 1-3 of TWN prior to this)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

**_[10110] Liu Yangyang_ **

  * **Timeline** : Seventh
  * **Crime** : Murder of the First Degree (Special Case: Torture)
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : March 15, 2019
  * **Cell** : Below Sector V (Concrete Room)
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Bipolar Disorder with Minor Psychosis (Alleged), Kleptomania (Alleged)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(5/16/2019)** Another day, another inmate. The detectives who brought him in told me to keep him locked up, and to never let him out. Strange, I know what he’s in here for, really, but this is a bit much, isn’t it? He seems like a decent kid... Kid, yeah, he looks around the same age as (Y/N), actually.
  2. **(6/3/2019)** This kid... what’s up with him? I don’t understand him at all. He walked up to my office during Free Hours with a huge smile on his face, had to be in a Manic episode if the doctor was right, and he told me to get (Y/N) Ipomoea flowers for her birthday. How did he even know I was planning for it?
  3. **(7/4/2019)** Inmate 10110 keeps talking about her... it’s scaring the hell out of me. How do these inmates know about (Y/N)? I don’t let her anywhere near this damn place. I should revise this, he’s telling me things _about_ her. Her favorite color, her favorite food, favorite book, everything. And when I go back home to her and ask her about these things... it turns out he’s right.
  4. **(8/2/2019)** Inmate 10110 has been acting out lately, lashing out at the other inmates and what not. He hates inmate 1000, to an unhealthy degree actually, I was watching them through the cameras and the first thing I saw was 10110 hurling a syringe towards 1000. Note to self, remind nurses to keep sharp objects locked.
  5. **(9/1/2019)** I removed inmate 10110′s free hours for the month. I can’t risk any of the other inmates getting killed by him, it’s not safe for them or for myself.
  6. **(10/5/2019)** I had to break up a fight between inmate 10110 and inmate 1000 again. I just don’t understand why they hate each other, when I talk to 10110 he’s always so cryptic about it, mumbling something along the lines of ‘he hurt her’ but what the blazes is that supposed to mean? 1000 has no clue either, I questioned him about it. This kid might be the death of me.
  7. **(11/6/2019)** I was talking to Dr. Kim Doyoung earlier, inmate 10110′s main psychiatrist, he recommended me to provide some other form of entertainment for the inmate, supposed to distract him from his manic and depressive episodes, so I did just that. I ordered cans of spray paint and markers and left them in his cell. I was surprised to see all the things he drew, but I was more concerned about the many times he repeated my daughter’s name.
  8. **(12/3/2019)** Inmate 1000 almost killed 10110. I was monitoring in my office when 10110 broke a glass bottle next to 1000. (Note to self, change supplier, glass bottles are too dangerous, metal bottles are the only other alternative that will last long enough) I don’t even know how he got the bottle, it should have been locked in the mess hall.
  9. **(1/6/2020)** This month was strange for Inmate 10110. I’ve seen his depressive episodes before, but they’ve never lasted this long. I even saw 1000 come to try to provoke him, but 10110 just stared at him and went back to drawing circles on the wall. Every time I tried to talk to him, he’d just ask if (Y/N) was doing alright. When I asked why he would ask that, he looked up at me and said ‘I heard your wife got moonsight. (Y/N)’s not handling it very well, you should check on her more often.’ I still have chills thinking about it, and that was weeks ago.
  10. **(2/27/2020)** Man, fuck Yangyang. The first thing he did to me was steal all of my damn keys and throw them around Sector V. If Kun didn’t yell at him to give them all back to me I’d still be searching for them. So this is the bipolar inmate I was warned about, god, this kid’s going to make me hate my job, I already know it.
  11. **(3/4/2020)** I was reading the last Warden’s Notes and going through the tapes from the interrogations too, but I still can’t understand what’s going on in Yangyang’s head, it’s like he has his own world in there. He keeps telling me that he has this big plan for when he gets out, but I don’t know. He’s not all there.
  12. **(4/2/2020)** I can see that the previous warden just straight up gave up on figuring out what’s between Xiaojun and Yangyang, and I can understand why. These two are just never going to see eye to eye, and Yangyang keeps droning on about shit that Xiaojun has apparently done, but when I bring it up to him he has no clue.
  13. **(5/3/2020)** I was doing my regular inspections of the cells when I found something... eerie, I think the word is. Underneath Yangyang’s stash of paint supplies I found (Y/N)’s locket, the silver one I got her for her sixteenth birthday, actually. I remembered her telling me that she gave it to her dad to have it cleaned, then it disappeared. Why’s it in here? Actually, why does Yangyang have it?
  14. **(6/22/2020)** This shit is more fucked than I could imagine... I think I’m losing my mind and it’s not just because of Yangyang, what the hell is going on in here?! And if what Yangyang told me was true... Can I even trust myself?




	5. Entry 101100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: Hendery is a good person.
> 
> (Recommended to read Ch. 1-5 of the Main Story and Pt. 1-4 of TWN prior to this)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

_**[101100] Huang Guanheng** _

  * **Timeline** : Fifth
  * **Crime** : Murder of the Second Degree
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : May 18, 2019
  * **Cell** : Water Room
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Dissociative Identity Disorder (Confirmed)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(5/19/2019)** Inmate 101100 was escorted into his cell early this morning, he didn’t put up much of a fight, he just followed along. Well, he did punch Suh in the face, and he punched him back... Yeah he put up a fight. But as soon as he got into the cell he just relaxed. Like he didn’t just attack one of our best officers. It was strange.
  2. **(6/3/2019)** Inmate 101100 seems to have become friends with inmate 10100, but at the same time he hasn’t. There’s this strange double relationship between the two. Somedays they get along and other days I have to break up a fight between the two. I’ve already contacted Dr. Kim Doyoung, he’s investigating for Bipolar Disorder.
  3. **(7/2/2019)** I finally got around to my first interrogation session with inmate 101100, and, to say the least, it was very interesting. He introduced himself as ‘Hendery,’ and he insisted that that was his name, but when I offered to amend his records he told me not to, yet he still insists that he isn’t Guanheng. Needless to say, this session wasn’t productive.
  4. **(8/1/2019)** I almost died today. If it wasn’t for inmate 1011, I’m almost certain I wouldn’t have been able to go home tonight. After showing the video to Dr. Kim, it became clear. He described to me the likely case of DID, and from observing older security footage, I think it might be true.
  5. **(9/4/2019)** Kunhang. His name is Kunhang, the second personality in Inmate 101100. We had a discussion during today’s interrogation, and he was a very interesting character. It is Kunhang who is the “violent” personality, and according to Hendery and Dr. Kim he is a sort of ‘Persecutor leaning Protector’ alter. All this information is almost too much, all I know is when Kunhang is in control, he is not to leave his cell.
  6. **(10/6/2019)** I had a rather pleasant talk with inmate 101100, I’m assuming he was Hendery at the time, he doesn’t remember a single thing about why he got there. And when I tried to bring it up it prompted Kunhang to take control. Note to self: Don’t talk about 101100′s crime unless you’re ready to protect yourself.
  7. **(11/2/2019)** Inmate 1011 was telling me about what he had figured out about 101100, and it was quite interesting to hear. It would seem that it’s Hendery who is in control during a majority of the free hours, only switching if he’s provoked enough, and as of today, no one has met the Host of the system, aka whoever Guanheng is. At this point, I’ve accepted that I’ll never meet him.
  8. **(12/3/2019)** Inmate 101100 is doing well, I can tell he’s gotten used to the Water Room, I was concerned at first considering the effects of water on the human body after even a few hours. I’ll just chalk it up to the fact that everything in this damn sector is altered, I can barely tell the time myself if I didn’t have this watch of mine.
  9. **(1/4/2020)** Inmate 101100 confided in me something strange, I’m assuming this is Hendery but after the incident with 10110 I can’t be too sure, he told me he has been having strange dreams, dreams where he speaks to a woman who he doesn’t recognize, but who he feels like was close to the host personality. The strangest thing was that how he described her was just like (Y/N). I’ve been having these strange happenings with the other inmates, and now I think I should be taking it seriously.
  10. **(2/27/2020)** Hendery is good, I like him a lot, he even said congratulations on the new job to me, but I’m not sure if I’m going to be a fan of this job. A good hour later he walked into my office, but I could tell something was off. He sat down across from me and reintroduced himself as Kunhang, and from the notes before my own entry, I already knew that we were going to have a problem.
  11. **(3/2/2020)** I’m going to be honest, I’m sick of picking up after Kunhang, and I think Hendery is too. He’s always making up for the mistakes Kunhang did to the other inmates, and I’m worried that it’s going to take a negative toll on their shared host. I did some reading on persecutor alters for DID, and I’m thinking of looking for more professional help
  12. **(4/3/2020)** My interrogation with Kunhang was not pretty, to keep it short, first of all I’m going to need to get a new table, and second of all I’m going to have to reimburse Jeno for the broken arm somehow. 
  13. **(5/2/2020)** I asked Hendery about his dreams after I read about it in the previous notes, but I’m not sure how it’s possible, I wish I could’ve asked the previous Warden how this happened, but looks like I’m going to have to figure it out myself. The other inmates don’t seem to have this problem, and I have to be sure that if I’m locking myself in a room with him it _better_ be Hendery because Kunhang could, quite possibly, kill me.
  14. **(6/22/2020)** The dreams just _don’t_ make sense, at all. They shouldn’t be happening, I haven’t picked up any new inmates and I know the previous Warden is too careful to make a mistake like this, there’s no way that he should be talking to (Y/N), at all, I don’t know how this happened. And the worst part is, I remember (Y/N) mentioning that she’s been talking to someone in her dreams, someone she doesn’t recognize. I fucked up somewhere, and I don’t know how to fix it or how it even happened in the first place.




	6. Entry 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: Sicheng 🥺 I’m sure he’s always meant well in most ways.
> 
> (Recommended to read Ch. 1-6 of the Main Story and Pt. 1-5 of TWN prior to this)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

_**[111] Dong Sicheng** _

  * **Timeline** : Fourth
  * **Crime** : Murder of the Third Degree
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : April 2, 2019
  * **Cell** : Locked Room
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Clinical Depression (Confirmed)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(4/3/2019)** Inmate entered the cell on his own accord. There were no signs of aggression at all, even when Suh tried to provoke him. Why that idiot wanted to, I’ll never know, but either way there was no reaction. He even closed the door himself. At least there is one last inmate to worry about.
  2. **(5/3/2019)** One interesting thing I’ve noticed about Inmate 111 is that he rarely ever leaves his cell, I can’t help but feel bad for him. I specially requested that I look over his file and... the guy didn’t even do anything. I’ll try to make a plea to the Council.
  3. **(6/2/2019)** I was talking to inmate 111, he’s somewhat of a loner, this one. He rarely ever speaks to the other inmates, and the other inmates rarely ever go to him. He is close with 101100 sometimes, however. Maybe it’s more of 101100 wants to get close to him, but other times he keeps his distance. 111 doesn’t seem to mind though.
  4. **(7/6/2019)** Dr. Kim Doyoung gave me a strict medication schedule for inmate 111, it seems that the symptoms are worsening. The Council suggested that we start shackling him even during free hours to prevent him from doing something drastic, but I can’t help but think that it will just be counter-productive.
  5. **(8/1/2019)** This is a bit strange to say, but I’ve found a particular liking in inmate 111. More so than 1011, actually. He has a good head on his shoulders, if only he’d tell me what happened that got him convicted in the first place, I would love to know, really. But he’s dead-set on keeping it a secret.
  6. **(9/3/2019)** I was going through the footages of each of the inmates just now, inmate 10110 was just telling me about a strange sound he’s been hearing coming from one of the inmate’s cells so I had to be sure something wasn’t up. But I heard Inmate 111 say something _peculiar_ in his sleep, he kept mumbling that he was sorry... to (Y/N). I’m not sure if I should ask him about it.
  7. **(10/2/2019)** Since I was just talking about this to 1011, 111 isn’t at all who I expected him to be. When he was first transferred to the Sector, I was sure that he would’ve been a problem inmate, but he’s very different, he’s very compliant. If I ask him to do something, he’d do it without hesitation. I’m afraid of what he’ll do when he’s finally pushed over his limits.
  8. **(11/5/2019)** I’ve finally figured out the whole thing with Inmate 101100, it’s about time. Turns out that it’s one of the child alters who wants to be close with him. 101100′s alter Hendery was telling me about it earlier, and it doesn’t seem like 111 minds. I think he enjoys the company actually, although it is a bit messy when I have to ask inmate 101100 to return to their cell, there’ve been many a time where we just had to wait for one of the older alters to front again.
  9. **(12/2/2019)** I’ve finally confronted inmate 111 about what he’s been saying while he’s asleep, and according to him it’s the name of his girlfriend from before he was convicted. He was saying that he killed her but, according to his file, there’s no way that should’ve been possible. I asked him if he was telling the truth, but he wouldn’t answer any of my questions after that.
  10. **(1/6/2020)** Inmate 111 tends to go out of his cell much less nowadays, every now and then I ask 1011 or 101100 to go check on him, but they’re usually against the idea. There’s not much I can do for 111 anymore, he’s refusing to take the medication, and I can’t think of another alternative for him. And just when I thought he was getting better too.
  11. **(2/27/2020)** According to Kun, I got lucky. Sicheng was finally outside of his cell for once and I was able to introduce myself to him. He’s a good person, I think. I’m looking back at the older notes and now I’m curious myself to what he did.
  12. **(3/5/2020)** Not much to report, I guess Doyoung changed the medications for Sicheng and I think they’re working better. He’s been going out of his cell during free hours a lot more often lately. I’ve been negotiating with the council to remove the chains, but it’s like I’m talking to a wall.
  13. **(4/2/2020)** I decided to run my own private investigation on Sicheng’s case... he wasn’t even at the scene of the crime. Or at least he wasn’t when the crime took place. He was the one who found the victim, whoever it was, the name is scratched out since my luck is just _great_. I’ll bring this up to the Council.
  14. **(5/7/2020)** Yeah, I should’ve expected that they wouldn’t budge, they’re all old and their expiration dates are drawing near anyway. I found the last Warden’s notes on (Y/N), I’m starting to think I should continue this for him. It’s weird how they all know (Y/N), and even if it’s not my (Y/N), it’s strange that they all know one.
  15. **(6/22/2020)** Sicheng revealed to me something he heard over the grapevine. I’m going to have to start looking more closely at the other inmates, there’s something amiss in the Sector, and I can’t help but think they’re planning something.




	7. [Read After Ch. 9] Entry XXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison/Future AU
> 
> Genre: Thriller/Psychological Horror
> 
> Notes: I figured that a Warden’s Notes for Ten is in order, hehe. I’ve had this ready for quite some time, actually, but I was hesitant in uploading it for plot reasons, but what’s the harm? But this one will be rather different. And much much much longer than the others, as I’m sure you’re all aware, Ten’s conviction went on to about January of 2022, so have fun with all of the entries, hehe.
> 
> (Recommended to read Ch. 1-9 of the Main Story and Pt. 1-6 of TWN prior to this)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.
> 
> Note that this entry of the Warden’s Notes was written in Timeline 8, aka not during the main events of Zemblanity (which occurs within Timeline 9)

##  _**[1010] Chittaphon (Ten) Leechaiyapornkul** _

  * **Timeline** : Sixth
  * **Crime** : Multiple Murders of the First Degree (Seven Counts), Murder of the Third Degree (One Count)
  * **Sentence** : Lifetime
  * **Start Service Time** : January 13, 2019
  * **Cell** : Black Room
  * **Medical Condition(s)** : Anti-Social Personality Disorder: High-Functioning Sociopathy (Alleged)
  * **Monthly Observations** :


  1. **(1/14/2019)** Inmate 1010 shows no signs of anger, he is complying with the other officers without retaliation, which is good. We’re putting him in the Black Room, a cell fitting for a serial killer like him.
  2. **(2/3/2019)** I don’t know how, or when, he did it, but the fucker killed half of the Sector’s inmates. Only four are left now. Other than that, there has been no activity from him in his cell, we have night-vision cameras installed in it.
  3. **(3/7/2019)** Inmate 1010 and Inmate 1011 get along just fine, strangely enough. Maybe it was because they both killed other inmates.
  4. **(4/3/2019)** Inmate 10110 has taken a liking to 1010, as in he’s the only one who he’ll fucking listen to. If worse comes to worse I might just force 1010 to get 10110 to comply.
  5. **(5/2/2019)** Inmate 1010 has been getting cockier, as of late. He’s become exceptionally good at getting what he wants, I might need to start putting other officers in the room during interrogations.
  6. **(6/2/2019)** I haven’t noticed much until recently, but 1010 is strangely... _familiar_ with the other inmates. He knows exactly what to do to get them to talk, to get them to listen to him. Maybe I should look more into his life in his timeline.
  7. **(7/4/2019)** As usual, the case file I received from the Council had all the necessary information blacked out, I’ll never understand how the hell I’m supposed to do my job like this. But back to 1010, he seems more than willing to help me understand the other inmates, which is, understandably, strange.
  8. **(8/8/2019)** Inmates 1010 and 1011 have been spending more time together, I don’t think anything suspicious is going on, but I have this strange gut feeling that I should look more into it. I’ll have to get another inmate on their tail about it.
  9. **(9/4/2019)** Inmate 1010 and 111 have also been speaking with each other more, good for 111, I was afraid that he would be stuck in his own world for too long. I’ll have to ask 1010 to pry 111′s past out of him.
  10. **(10/2/2019)** Note to self: Keep sharp objects in the kitchens and the med bay _locked_ and out of reach. Can’t have a repeat of 101100 and 1010 getting into _another_ knife fight.
  11. **(11/4/2019)** I ended up getting 1000 to start looking into 1010 and 1011′s deliberations, they’ve been happening too often, and in too secretive ways, for me to overlook. I’m also going to start mandatory cell checks from now on.
  12. **(12/6/2019)** If 1000′s information is correct... 1010 and 1011 are planning a rebellion. But, from what 1010 has said, they’re anything but ready. Speaking of 1000, I had to relocate him to the Boiler Room, luckily 1010 was close by when the airlock in the Steel Room broke.
  13. **(1/7/2020)** 1010 just told me something rather, interesting. It was a simple story from his timeline, and one I’m anything but familiar on. The Myth of Icarus, a boy who flew too close to the sun and melted his wings, then died. Why he told me this, I don’t know. Nor do I want to.
  14. **(2/6/2020)** 1010 requested that I bring him a book of Greek myths from his timeline, again, I’m not familiar with the area, Greece was taken over by the Italians in this timeline a good two centuries ago, but I’ve never been one to restrict the extracurriculars of the inmates.
  15. **(3/7/2020)** Every now and the 1010 will sit with me in my office, telling me about certain greek myths, but the one that stuck with me was when he told me the story of the Abduction of Persephone by Hades, and her later attempted rescue by Hermes. Apparently, in 1010′s timeline, greek mythological studies was something he excelled at
  16. **(4/2/2020)** What are the odds of 1010 getting into a fight with any of the other inmates? Low, but never zero. I should take care to prevent these in the future, 1010 is better at fighting than what many of these inmates think. Inmate 10100 has been ordered to stay in the med bay for a month until his arm fully heals.
  17. **(5/3/2020)** According to 101100, I believe the alter was Matthew, he’s always been more willing to tell me what’s going on, the fight started out on the topic of (Y/N), which I don’t recall ever telling any of the inmates about... maybe 1011, actually. But I didn’t think him the type to tell anyone else.
  18. **(6/4/2020)** Inmate 1010 returned something to me that I didn’t even know that I lost, a piece of evidence that came with 101100, a silver locket that plays Clair de Lune when opened, apparently 10110 stole it out of the evidence room at some point months ago and I just didn’t notice. But the strange thing was that... 1010 referred to it as “(Y/N)’s locket.”
  19. **(7/7/2020)** I finally got more information on 1010′s case and, to say the least, I’m not very surprised. And although I still don’t have names, I’m struggling to see a connection between the eight victims, and 1010 is as tightlipped and _annoying_ as usual.
  20. **(8/4/2020)** 1010 has been taunting me as of late, I can’t help but think that he’s figured out that I’m onto him, but I’m too cautious to risk telling him outright, he’s much smarter than that, I know, and I won’t fall victim to his manipulation again.
  21. **(9/1/2020)** 111 came up to me today and told me that 1010 has been acting strange, as of late. He’s been more snappy with the other inmates, and 111 expressed his fear that he might end up killing the inmates like he did to the previous ones, and now that I’m reviewing the footage, he might be right.
  22. **(10/3/2020)** I’ve decided to take away 1010′s free hours for the month, maybe he just needs time away from the inmates.
  23. **(11/5/2020)** I’ve just reviewed the footage from 1010′s cell from the prior month. He hasn’t done anything other than stare at the camera, he still ate the food provided to him, so at least I know he’s still willing to live. But it’s rather eerie to view the footage, he didn’t say or do anything other than the above.
  24. **(12/3/2020)** I overheard a conversation between 10110 and 1010, something about 10110′s intense dislike for 1000, a mystery I’ve yet to solve, and it seems that 1010 is trying to sympathize with him, but I can’t help but think that there is some ulterior motive to it
  25. **(1/3/2021)** 1010 and 10110 have been spending time in the Boiler Room while 1000 isn’t in there, I’ve considered telling 1000 about it, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious as to how this will play out.
  26. **(2/2/2021)** The damn maintenance workers drilled a hole through Sector V and depleted the oxygen supply for a good five minutes before they finally resealed it, it took me forever to make sure that the inmates didn’t kill each other before the lack of oxygen did. 1010 was the first to react to this, he called me as soon as possible.
  27. **(3/9/2021)** 10110 and 1010 have been speaking a lot with 10100 and 101100 lately, perhaps now 1010 and 1011 have agreed on telling the other inmates their plan? It’s been nearly two years now, I wouldn’t be surprised.
  28. **(4/1/2021)** 1000 reported that 1010 and 1011 still haven’t told any of the other inmates about the plan, and that they don’t have any intention of informing them soon. As long as they stay in this stage, I won’t have to take action.
  29. **(5/6/2021)** I have reason to believe that 1010 and 1011 might enact their so called “escape” plan soon, I’m starting to see some materials go missing from the storage rooms
  30. **(6/10/2021)** (Y/N) got herself stuck in the Sector, how this happened, god I don’t know. I can’t even go in there to save her since she took the goddamn key. I can only hope that the other inmates don’t do anything to her, god forbid something happens to her, I’m doing my best to appeal to the Council, but they won’t listen to reason. For some reason, I am most afraid of what 1010 would do... 
  31. **(7/3/2021)** No progress from the Council, they want proof that the keycard was destroyed in order to make another, but they won’t budge. I’m only writing here because 1010 seems to have found a way to communicate with me from the Sector’s closed circuit, and his updates have been rather... disturbing.
  32. **(8/6/2021)** No progress from the Council, I think they’re doing this just to spite me at this point. I’ve given 1010 the code for (Y/N) to escape, begrudgingly, but I’m desperate at this point. I just want to know that my daughter is safe, is that so wrong?
  33. **(9/3/2021)** Another update from 1010, but this time not eventful at all. Rather plain almost, I don’t know how much I can trust him, but the inmates have been staying in their cells, apparently, while (Y/N) has locked herself in my office.
  34. **(10/8/2021)** No update from 1010 today.
  35. **(11/9/2021)** No update from 1010 in two months.
  36. **(12/1/2021)** Update from 1010 “I hope my choice to keep you in the dark didn’t drive you into insanity, Mr. Warden,” one day I’m going to kill that kid, I swear to god. But what 1010 informed me of at the end of the update, it can’t be true, I won’t accept it... (Y/N) can’t be dead.
  37. **(1/24/2022)** I didn’t want to believe the updates from 1010, but when I checked the security footage from the last eight months... they were all true. I can’t believe I deluded myself for so long, and now I have to come to terms with the fact that I might need to find another alternative to avoid this fate for myself and (Y/N), I’m going to have to enlist in the help of 1010, he’s always been too smart for his own good. This may be the last time I write in this notebook, to whoever finds this, make sure the inmates of Sector V _never_ escape.




End file.
